Black Balloon
by The Sniper
Summary: Just read it. It's a song-fic about the Goo Goo Dolls' "Black Balloon"


  
I thank my favorite and only beta reader, Annabell. Whom is one of the most talented writers of all time. She writes the Confessor Series, (Gundam Wing) so check it out.  
  
Title: Black Balloon  
Author: The_Sniper  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: If you want to sue me, then you have absolutely no life what so ever.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Black Balloon   
  
{Wu Fei}   
  
*Baby's black balloon makes him fly,   
I almost fell into that hole in your life. *   
  
It can't be over.   
  
For us, this will never be over.   
  
'Why?'   
  
I repeated that question in my mind a thousand times over. No one could answer that now, and no one ever will.   
  
He was so loving, caring, and bright. He had so much going for him.   
  
'Why?'   
  
He was everyone's little brother. We just couldn't help but love the childish innocence he had about him. Everyone protected and defended him, everyone loved him. If given the chance, I think Oz would have loved him too. He was the heart of our team.  
  
'Why?'   
  
*And you weren't thinking about tomorrow,   
Cause you were the same as me, but on your knees.   
A thousand other boys could never reach you,   
How could we have been the ones? *   
  
I stared out the window. In the reflection, Maxwell, Heero and Trowa were all sitting on the floor. Now that the press had gone, leaving us alone, we had time to take our stoic masks off and grieve. We were grieving for the impish little boy that made it possible for all of us to get out of that Oz controlled colony and blow it up. God, that was only last night.   
  
'Why?'   
  
..........................................................................................  
  
{Heero}   
  
It was a trap. Quatre had a bad feeling about it from the start, but I wanted to go anyway. We needed to blow up that colony because they were manufacturing a mobile suit army that, in a few minutes would take over the whole world. We had gone in, and they had ambushed us from behind. They were going to overwhelm us, and all I had to do was push that damned button in my suit. The button that would've triggered the bomb that would blow up the whole colony when we got out. We all got out and I pushed the button that should've sent the Oz officials to their deaths.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
We all stopped and stared expectantly.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"What in the hell?" I asked over the comlink.   
  
"Nothing's happening. Heero, the whole army is gonna come out in four minutes to complete their mission." Duo said quietly.   
  
"Well, someone's gotta MAKE it happen." Quatre said, and before we could stop him, he took off. Right into the colony to blow up the bomb that we had planted.   
  
*I saw the world spin beneath you,   
And scatter like ice from the spoon,   
That was your tomb. *   
  
In a terrific explosion, we lost our innocence, our chatterbox, our little boy that had loved everything and everyone around him.   
  
'Why?'   
  
Duo was screaming and ranting madly when he saw the colony blow. Quatre had just blown up the very last suit manufacturing colony, forcing Oz to surrender and restoring peace. We landed at an airport and soon the press was all over us, calling us heroes and asking us a million questions. Nobody had even mentioned Quatre. They were uncaring, selfish bastards with no hearts. Soon, we retired quietly to the Winner mansion, our only real "home" these past few years. Quatre was always willing to share everything with us.   
  
*Coming down the world turned over,   
And angels fall without you there.   
And I go on as you get colder,   
Or are you someone's prayer? *   
  
Duo went in the living room and collapsed, rocking back and forth, holding his braid and sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"Why?!" he screamed. "Why?" he whispered over and over again. I went over and held him as sob after sob racked his entire body. I soon realized I was crying too.   
  
................................................................................................................  
  
{Trowa}   
  
I was the next one to go. As I sat there and watched Duo and Heero, tears started forming. Soon, I was over there too. Sobbing uncontrollably with Heero and Duo.   
  
Wu Fei just stood and stared; he walked over to the window and just stared. He was so quiet, too quiet.   
  
'Why?'   
  
I should've been the one. I had nothing going for me, nothing at all. I wish that I could've thrown my useless life away. Quatre was so full of life, so full of spirit. He loved life and cherished it, unlike the rest of us. We had useless and wasted lives. WE should've been the ones killed, not him.   
  
...........................................................................................  
  
{Duo}   
  
As I sat there, watching Quatre throw his beautiful life away, it made me sick to think that all this time I was taking mine for granted. He never did. Maybe that was why he was so ready to die. He lived life by moments, not by years, and he loved everyone. You could meet him and in just a few minutes, you'd be drinking pop with him in a restaurant. I don't think I will ever know anyone else like him. He was just genuinely happy, and hated seeing others in pain. Maybe that's why he hung around with us so long, ditching chances to go places right and left because of _our_ problems.   
  
"What are we going to do without him?" I whimpered.   
  
"Shhh, it'll be okay." Heero murmured, brushing back my bangs and hugging me even closer. Trowa was on the other side, still crying.   
  
Heero seemed more of a mommy now than before. Perhaps now that Quatre was gone, (our real mother) he would take over. Nothing or nobody could take over Quatre's love. He loved each of us, and we in turn let him die.   
  
/Let him die./   
  
*You knew the lies the others told you,   
And the love you never knew. *   
  
"We never told him that we loved him." I whispered.   
  
"Ah, he knew, though." Heero sighed. We all sat there on the floor and continued to cry. Wu Fei, on the other hand, still hadn't broke his mask and still stared out the window.   
  
"Wu Fei, Diabojou desu ka?" Heero asked, concerned. We all knew Wu Fei was strong, but not THIS strong.   
  
*What's the things they never showed you,   
That swallowed the light from the sun;  
Inside your room, yeah. *   
  
....................................................................................................  
  
{Wu Fei}   
  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I couldn't stay in control much longer, and I knew I was going to snap. I stood there trembling violently. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, the three of them were standing there. I couldn't help it. I flung myself around Trowa and started to sob.   
  
*Coming down the world turned over,   
And angels fall without you there;   
And I go on as you get colder,   
Always something there. *   
  
All four of us were on the floor now, crying uncontrollably. My mask had finally broken, and I wasn't ashamed. Quatre sometimes cried in front of us, and I thought he was weak for crying, and told him so.   
  
/How wrong I had been./  
  
'Why?'   
  
It was an injustice for someone so young and beautiful to die!   
  
*And there's no time left for losing,   
And when you stand they fall. *   
  
........................................................................................................  
  
{Heero}   
  
I never thought I'd be comforting so much hurt. But there I was, right in the middle, crying with them. We all loved Quatre, and as long as that never changed, we would somehow make it through. He was reported dead a long time ago, like the rest of us, because we piloted the Gundams. And now, it was hard to believe he was going to be gone forever. I don't think any of us were ready to accept that fact, but maybe in time, we would. Right now we needed each other.   
  
"I, I love all of you guys." Trowa said softly.   
  
"Me, too." Duo whispered hoarsely.   
  
Wu Fei and I looked at each other. Now we saw the actual people behind the stony masks we had had years to perfect. We used to feel uncomfortable about emotions, yet everyone showed theirs tonight.   
  
"I love you guys, too." Wu Fei sighed.   
  
All eyes were turned on me. We had learned from Quatre to live life by the moment, not by years, and this might be the last moment we might share.   
  
"I love all of you guys." I said. "We are the only family we have left, and we will always love each other." I looked from each tear-streaked face to the next, a lump starting to form in my throat; closing it so tight I couldn't breathe.   
  
................................................................................................................  
  
{Trowa}   
  
We were in Quatre's living room, it was spacious but every time you looked up, you saw Quatre in a picture. Quatre riding a black Arabian horse was the one we all liked. It hurt every time we saw his face. It wasn't fair.   
  
/It wasn't fucking fair!/  
  
*Coming down the world turned over,   
And angels fall without you there,   
And I go on as you get colder,   
All because I'm All because I'm *   
  
  
We all loved him so much.   
  
'Why?'   
  
For us, this will never be over.   
  
  
*And I'll become   
What you became to me. *   
  
........................................................................................  
  
C&C Appreciated, please.  
  
The_Sniper  
  
Diabojou Desu Ka= Are you alright?  
  
Please, this has _NOTHING_ to do with yaoi, shounen-ai or anything like that. They love each other like _family_. 


End file.
